That's Not My Name
by x.Cassie
Summary: Songfic. Kelly Kelly on her teenage years, being in WWE and her name.


_Four letter word just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and  
I keep stalling_

People think that I have it easy. I'm the girl who just got picked by chance to be in a company so many other girls could only dream of getting noticed by. Yeah well, let me tell you this; performing a strip tease in front of millions of people is not easy! Like any other woman, I have insecurities about my body.

_Keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now_

So now that 'Extreme Expose' has officially disbanded I'm in a feud with Layla and I wrestle more too. I didn't have an easy childhood either. I'm blonde, people stereotyped me. I wasn't interesting enough to turn my back on it. Then again I suppose I liked the _male_ attention.

_Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner_

So what if I bitched? They bitched on me. Those girls went around telling everyone how I was such a slut and how dumb I really was. Like I didn't notice but I did. It got to me, but having friends are better than not having friends, right?

_Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all _

I'm twenty one and I've only ever really liked one guy. He was in my biology class, majored in maths. He was a real smart ass and totally not interested in a plastic like me. That's right I was dubbed 'Barbie' and ashamedly I live lived up to my nick name.

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name_

Barbie Jean Blank. I forgot why they gave me the name Kelly Kelly. Even I thought it was stupid…at first but now I like it.

_They call me 'Hel'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name _

I don't like it when people call me Barbie anymore. It just doesn't give me the same pride it once did. I bumped into one of my 'friends' from high school and she was all like "hey Barbie or should I say _Kelly Kelly_".

_That's not my name _

I just laughed and put on my fake smile as she told me how she loved her new job as a fashion intern and blah, blah, blah. It was all very _The Hills_ to me; drama here and there. However, my smile dropped when she started to analyse my stage name. "Wasn't Kelly that really nerdy girl from high school?" she asked me.

_That's not my name  
__That's not my name_

"Yeah," I sighed. She wasn't nerdy she was…smart, dedicated and friendly too from the times when I'd actually spoken to her. This wasn't that often because I only did when a) she was needed to do my homework or b) when the entourage I was part of abandoned me and I was desperate to talk to anyone. Remember that guy I mentioned earlier? Well, they were dating…

_Always the same  
__That's not my name_

But you don't care.

_I'm the last chick standing up against the wall  
Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring _

Okay, so I realise that I'm one of the worst female wrestlers in WWE right now. Could I get an A for trying? Thought not, might as well just get an E for effort instead. I know a lot of fans are annoyed that I'm considered a 'wrestler' but they've just got to realise that this isn't what I'd planned to be and that some of the other women have been training for years. Even after signing my contract I still flew over to OVW for training. That is commitment.

_Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now_

If I had the choice to wrestle or strut around in fancy clothes I'd do the latter. I'm a model anyway. Ha, see I _am_ good at something.

_So alone all the time and I  
Lock myself away  
Listen to me_

Just like my 'friends' as a teenager some of my 'friends' here are two-faced. If I try really hard I can see it from their point of view, they worked hard for years learning new skills, competing in indy circuits and sending tapes to WWE with the hope of having that special quality WWE were looking for while I got picked randomly at a bikini fashion show.

_Although I'm dressed up, out and all  
With everything considered they forget my name _

So is Kelly Kelly here to stay? Oh yeah, hell yeah, yeah yeah! WWE needs me, the fans need me and even the critics me. One day I'll fall in love, one day someone will say "hey, did you see Kelly Kelly kick ass in that ring?" and one day I, Barbara Jean Blank, _will be_ proud of my nickname Barbie because it helped make me the woman I am today.

**A/N This is my first song-fic so please review and tell me what you think! I used That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings.**

**Cassie xx**


End file.
